johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of~The Korean War
Some people tell me that I should look for "grey areas" in things, and that is what I'm going to do before I begin with this page. The White Area is World War 2, a time when many factions across the world are fighting. When the soldiers came home, they celebrated the end of a conflict that made the soldiers and the victors of the war feel very proud. Over 20 years later, the "Black Area" occurred in the form of a Vietnam War. It occurred in a time in the USA when it was going through massive inner turmoil. The Soldiers came home to a nation that was divided (thanks in large part to the Hippie Counter Culture Movement) this war was hated and the veterans despised. Now, for the Grey Area. What could this Grey Area be? Why, it's the Korean War. But, it's not like World War 2 or The Vietnam War. It wasn't loved or hated, it wasn't celebrated or protested, it....just....happened. Even today, the Korean War is mentioned very little...................if it's mentioned at all. The Korean War is now known by some historians as "The Forgotten War." Why would it be called such a title? This is what this page will cover. Prelude to War For several centuries, The Korean Peninsula was it's own unified nation, however the bigger powers of the Far East (e.g., China and Japan.....and Russia if you want to add them) began to threaten the very existence of a Korean Power, by the 1880's the Qing Dynasty held Korea for several decades, by the beginning of the 20th century and with the waning powers of the Qing Dynasty, Korea was independent once more. But their sovereignty wouldn't last for long. In 1905, Japan wins the Russo-Japanese War and with this, Korea was under Japanese military occupation, 5 years later Japan would annex the entire Korean Peninsula. For the next 3 decades, the Koreans would be subjected to oppression, mistreatment and unfairness as well as other terrible atrocities from their Japanese occupiers, and the Koreans (for the most part) were powerless to stop them. As World War 2 raged on, Japan was increasing it's realm of influence not just in the far east but also in the Pacific as well. But as they bombed Pearl Harbor and thus bringing the United States of America to war, and for the next 4 years the Pacific War would see the USA chase the Imperial Japanese back to Japan. In August of 1945, the USA would use 2 Atomic Bombs to force the Japanese Surrender, at the same time the Soviets would declare war on Japan and run them out of Manchuria, the Japanese would surrender a month later. Immediately after the war, the USA and the USSR would split the Korean Peninsula according to how far their occupation went. Because the USA conquered Japan, they also took South Korea, and the USSR liberating Manchuria, they took the North. Both nations would hold onto their respective parts of the Korean Peninsula, that is until the Koreans attempted to hold elections. All the while, Korea's neighbor: China continued it's Civil War, and in 1949 Mao Tse Tung and his communists won over Chien-Kai Shek and his Nationalists and a Communist Government was established. This escelated the USA's "Red Scare" mentality. As tensions grew in Korea, the unified elections, suddenly didn't exist anymore. The UN wanted the Soviets to allow the Koreans to have an election and vote, but the Soviets would have none of it. Now heading into the latter parts of occupation in the Far East. Korea is now stuck at a crossroads. Both sides wanted to unite, but use what ideology? That was impossible for Korea which was basically the Monkey in the Middle" in yet another conflict: The Cold War with one side wanting to get the better of the other. Now Korea is split between 2 conflicting ideologies: A Communist North and an Artificially Democratic South. At some point, a group of Koreans did attempt at beginning their own government, and it would be known as the People's Republic of Korea. Unfortunately, this government was Pro-Communist and it only hold *some* power for about a month before being stamped out by the American Military Occupiers. However, the Soviets were sympathetic towards this debunked government. Meanwhile in the North, the Soviets have chosen a member of the Korean Communist party named Cho Man-Sik. The Soviets believed that Cho would help unify the Peninsula. By the end of 1945 however. Both the USA and the USSR agreed to a Trusteeship. This would give the 2 Occupying nations control over their occupied areas of the Korean Peninsula for 5 years in hopes to "Ensure Stability" on both sides. Cho and along with other people from both sides of the Peninsula saw this as a way for 2 of the world's superpowers to set up their own governments and using their own political agendas rather than just letting the Korean people decide. Of course, this would get Cho into some serious trouble from the Soviets who don't like this kind of thinking, and in the beginning of 1946 was put under house arrest, and then to prison, and then he just vanished (possibly assassinated by Soviet Military). This is when another Communist leader in North Korea was needed. The Soviets would choose Kim Il-Sung, and with it the "Democratic People's Republic of Korea" was formed. Back in the South, the elections were held and the South Koreans have chosen Syngman Rhee as the first South Korean President, and for the USA seeing as their job was done decided to pull out of South Korea. And so, for a time at least there was some form of stability between the now divided Korean Peninsula (with a Communist North and a Democratic South). Until 1950 when Kim Il-Sung decided to invade the South as he believed that the USA wouldn't care enough about what happens in Korea. The Soviets seeing no problem in this, allows Kim to proceed with his plan. But the Soviets also tell him that he wouldn't be given Soviet aid as they don't want to risk an all-out war against the USA. After all, Germany and Eastern Europe were still issues the Soviets had to deal with. The War On June 15, 1950 Kim proceeds with his goal to invade the South, and for several weeks, the North Korean Military was able to beat the South Korean Military, taking Seoul and pushing the SK Military all the way to the port city of Pusan. But what Kim failed to realize is that the USA *did* care enough about this. After all, the Red Scare was mainstream in the US and along with a UN force, the USA comes to aid the SK Military. So now, the tables have turned with the USA and the UN helping them, the SK Military were able to win big victories over the NK Army, they not only liberated Seoul but they also proceeded to cross the 39th parallel border and continue to defeat the NK Army and take P'Yongyang and even drive the NK Army up to the Chinese-Korean Border. But what the US doesn't realize is that China has a newly established Communist Government (led my Mao Tse Tung). The US/SK victories had Mao quite concerned that once the NKs were dealt with, the US would turn their attention to China, and Mao would make sure this doesn't happen. With this, he orders his military to move into the Korean Peninsula. The Americans and South Koreans were taken by surprise as the Chinese and North Koreans push them back and temporarily took Seoul and finally both sides were forced to the 39th Parallel. Now, a war that went back and forth in just a matter of months turned into a stalemate which would last for 3 years, until finally on July 27 1953 a cease fire was singed which ended all active conflict, and it would also establish a 160 mile long, high security defense net which would be called the Korean Demilitarized Zone. Unlike World War 2, there was no celebration parade in city streets, no love, no nothing. The 1950's just continued like the war never happened. Aftermath Now, the war might be "forgotten" in the minds of the American Public, in the both sides of the Korean Peninsula was going through some events and it depends on which side of the peninsula that is talking about. In the South, they have a very hard time maintaining a working Government and the numerous Coup D'etats reflected it. The North actually did much better in the immediate events following the War, and it would be so for the next several decades. It wouldn't be until sometime in the 1970's or 1980's where the tables would turn. South Korea is now one of the fastest developing economies in the world, let alone Asia with introducing futuristic technology and what not. North Korea on the other hand has decayed into Dystopian Ruin plagued by famine, poverty, and paranoia. The Kim family would also develop a "Cult of Personality" which would be no different from Hitler or Stalin, they would also develop a controlling propaganda system which would teach the NK people to hate anything and *everything* about the USA which includes not only their Southern neighbors but also their other neighbors in Japan. The Korean War might be called "The Forgotten War" in the USA, but the NKs certainly keep the fateful conflict (at least in the minds of the NKs) fresh in their minds, and even believe that the war would see active conflict once more. Remember, it's said before that only active conflict has seized, but the war is still ongoing, so technically the USA is still at war with NK. Could we see active conflict in Korea again? Well, that is something that the future can only hold. Would you like to read about what would happen if the Korean War did end decisively? Just click the link here. Don't forget to check out my other wikis, the Games and the Movies. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.